Paige Against the Machine
Paige Against the Machine is the third episode of Season 5 of A New Start, Spring Break Romeo. It was released on March 14, 2013. Synopsis Can Paige escape from Monarch Prep? Plot Paige remains an inmate at the Monarch Prep Butterfly Detention Center. A flashback ensues, showing Paige, caught by her mom, Margot, and her mom's life partner, Tad, after her trip with Owen. They're incensed with her, and it appears as though Margot's assessment of the situation is unequivocally impacted by Tad. They choose to send her to Monarch Prep's Butterfly Detention Center. At Monarch Prep, Whitford addresses the young ladies, clarifying that things have changed at Monarch Prep. It's no more a decent and luxurious boarding school. She clarifies that the strong Brock is here to uphold rules. Paige defies Whitford, and is forced to do push-ups. When she does them, Brock appears to grin at her out of admiration. Amid the following feast, Paige sits in a seat that Jessica ordinarily sits in. Paige surrenders the seat yet talks back to Jessica, which Jessica likes. The two talk and Paige discovers that Jessica has a great deal of force at Monarch Prep. She used to be head cheerleader at Twin Branches High and abhors Zoe on the grounds that she was nearly the first lady of the school president before Zoe halted it some way or another. Paige attempts to escape, but is caught by Brock. At Twin Branches, Owen talks with Zoe about Paige. He received a text from Paige, stating she no longer wanted to speak to him, however Owen believes something is up. Back at Monarch Prep, Paige is scolded by Whitford for something. At Paige's home, Owen takes note of that it looks abandoned. At Monarch Prep, Paige attempts to escape again by descending pipes, but Brock catches her again. Owen and Zoe appear at Monarch Prep and shout out to Paige as they see her being walked inside the building. The following day, Paige tries to escape through a vent in the restroom with the assistance of Madisenn and Prissy. When it falls flat, Paige acknowledges the offer from her companions to get a disposable phone from Jessica. A couple of days after, Owen tries to break into Monarch Prep and runs into Whitford. He inquires as to whether Paige is okay, yet Whitford won't uncover any information. In present day, Paige meets with Jessica to ask her for what valid reason she issued her a cell phone without an arrangement. Jessica says that she wants to be friends. She'll give Paige a functioning phone on the off chance that she'll be her friend. Back at Twin Branches, the last practice for Romeo and Juliet wraps up. Owen stresses in light of the fact that as the understudy for each male in the play, he needs to memorize the whole play. At Monarch Prep, Jessica has a boombox party, complete with her initials in sparkle. In return for information on break endeavors, Brock looks the other way. College students Bryce, Dontae (my top choice), and James, MAN fraternity members, go to the party. James flirts with Paige, however she rejects him. This upsets Jessica, when Dontae swings from a chandelier and it falls. Everybody flees, however Paige covers up. Brock enters and starts to cry in light of the fact that he knows he'll lose his job and not have the capacity to sustain his family. Whitford arrives and is ready to fire Brock when Paige uncovers herself yet declines to clarify what occurred. Whitford sees the boombox with Jessica's initials and confiscates it, clearing out. As she does, she drops her keys incidentally. She arranges Brock and Paige to clean the chaos. Paige snatches the keys and runs. Paige makes it out of the building and keeps running. Brock pursues her while Whitford keeps on shouting directions to Brock. She even slithers through the mud. As Brock accosts her, he shouts back to Whitford that she escaped before whispering to her to rush. She says thanks to him and takes off. Bonus Scene Paige touches base at Owen's grandmother's home and converses with her. She gains from Grandma Betty that Owen is at the school play. She couldn't go because she was sick, however asks Paige to tell Owen she did her best to go. Paige consents to let him know, goes out, and keeps running for Twin Branches. Characters *Paige Lenx *Margot Lenx *Tad *Owen Harris *Principal Whitford *Brock *Jessica Blair *Zoe Davis *Prissy Lecroix *Madisenn *Bryce Hartman *Dontae Morris *James Yamat *Grandma Betty Trivia *The title of the episode, Paige Against the Machine, is a play on the name of the alternate metal band, Rage Against the Machine. Category:Episodes Category:Year 5 Category:Season 5: Spring Break Romeo Category:A New Start